sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Annabelle Buchannon
Name: Annabelle Buchannon Gender: Female Age: Fifteen Grade: Freshman Homeroom: Mr. Satchel's Homeroom Hobbies and Interests: Soccer, Softball, Track, Homemaking, and Church Appearance: Annabelle Bucchanon is another of those unbelievably good looking ninth graders that possesses the body of a young demi-goddess and the personality of a slight martyr. She has a tall, lanky frame of five feet, ten inches and just one hundred and thirty pounds that is constructed of wonderful muscle attained by constant physical activity and a hefty amount of shopping. Somehow, throughout the entire early growth-spurt that Annabelle went through in the last two years, the only thing that grew in size was her height. Vertical superior, but mammory inferior is she, and it has kind of taken its toll on the confidence factor. Well rounded with just about everything else, why can't she be gifted with nice breasts too? This is a question she frequently asks herself. In contrast to her self-consciousness, her favorite confidence booster is also one of the first things to really strike someone about Annabelle: her hair. Flaming red curls fall and end at her shoulders, the front strands streaked with bright, bubblegum pink. It's so... well, bubbly. As expected, this particular dyeing of her hair has caused a bit of commotion with her parents, but other than the "You really should dye your hair back." from them every other day or the people(mainly teachers) at school, it really hasn't been as big of a deal as Annabelle first thought it might turn out to be. After her figure and hair, the next distinguishing feature would be her face, with eyes in particular. Large and rounded are her eyes with their bright blue irises, their shiny color brought ought more-so by a pale complexion so natural to redheads. Freckles are expectedly in place all over her face although the sun-spots appear to flock to her nose, the small protuberance giving home to a surplus of the dots. Below the nez, a word Annabelle remembers vaguely from her French class the past year, thin, pale lips rest, although one wouldn't know it due to the mass amount of cotton-candy pink lip gloss applied to them. Small, hanging lobed ears rest on each side of her face, slightly hidden by the sea of red. In regard to daily fashion, Annabelle is all about the occasion. If she needs to be comfortable, it's a nice, pretty jump suit, while if she needs to be very clean cut and the like, she can easily pull off a formal suit. School-wise though, the freckled female relies on nice jeans or pants, a cute top or blouse, and a pair of boots or sneakers. Looks are important to her, but she tends to balance her tomboy aspects with the dish detergent commercial signature style she has most. Biography: Prominent in Annabelle's personality is the sheer domestic perfection that she carries. She has been called the Bree Van de Kamp of Hobbsborough High before, but it doesn't really register to her since she hasn't watched Desperate Housewives. This mild joke is pretty much a truth though, as even in her simple attire she manages to look nearly perfect. This is a rather complex bit of her personality's construction. Of course, it's mainly because her mother is such a neat freak and obsessive compulsive about miniscule things that don't matter. Annabelle is very much like her mother, anal retentive with an excruciating level of home sweet home kindness. Neat isn't what she is; she's immaculate. Noone's perfect, but the Buchannon's are a close second. At least, on the outside. On a lighter note, unlike most redheads, Annabelle tends to love being out in the sun. She plays sports for fun although she's really rather talented at them; particularly track. This is the reason for her toned and nice physique, along with other activities like gymnastics and ballet she participated in when she was younger but can no longer do due to her height. Track is her favorite sport, especially when her competitive nature comes out of hiding. It is a kind of mental discipline for her, helping to make sure that she's in control of her body just like everything else. Most of her friends aren't really the sporty types, but there are some that are kind of there. Her natural ability at making people smile(or sometimes frown) when she's around is what makes her such an interesting person. There are few things she's not willing to try at least once, so she usually gets along with everyone for some time. One great thing she despises is the mass amount of gangs that are around. Gang girls are annoying to her, although the bad boy type is kind of her thing in a forbidden kink kind of way. Her grades, which are of course only the best, set her apart from her friends in the "popular" crowd. Her parents only allow her to play sports and go out(which basically means shop with their credit card) if she maintains good grades. Studying extra means extra money, so Annabelle works hard with everything. Instead of crying about things, she tends to bottle her stress up and take it out on herself. Going along with all of her "oh-so-important" activities, she doesn't really get much time to herself, and maybe that's why she's kind of undefined in life. She's all these things, but not just Annabelle. Never JUST Annabelle. Leading back to the darker side of the girl, she has a bit of a habit to hold a grudge, but if a person is nice to her, there would be no reason for her to dislike them. Most things that people may say about her don't really seem to bother her, but rumors about her being a lesbian had been started sometime last year due to her extensive friendship with an extreme tomboy, and with certain girls at the school, she has become a bit wary. She's never really considered herself liking other girls, and as such is now a bit confused about it. Boys were never really important to her until the rumors, which started while she was dating Jackson Lee, a theatrical senior boy that transferred for unknown reasons, although more rumors came about it being because of Annabelle cheating with her tomboy friend. As of now though, she's determined to prove her heterosexuality. In some ways, she's become a bit of a boy-crazy teen, and with that she finds herself with this urge to just lose her virginity to prove it. She struggles with this idea and the ideal image of herself that she sees in the future. Just like her mother, a perfect woman. So when someone calls her a dyke, lesbian, carpet-muncher, or something similarly derogatory, she simply turns away with her signature fake smile. She won't ruin her reputation or stop smiling because people decide to believe stupid rumors. Her parents are the epitome of rich, peppy, and Christian. Having been raised in the Catholic faith, Annabelle gets the majority of her political and moral views from her religion. She, along with the rest of her family, never misses a single event even though things in the church are a bit interestingly off, due to most of the St. Andrews Catholic students go to it as well. Naturally, people talked about the rumors within the congregation there, and eventually things got back to Annabelle that her parents had heard too. Taking it with a stride, the redhead attempts to play it off as a silly rumor started by immature kids. In fact, it isn't rumors that get to her, it's the humiliating feeling of having her parents look at her at dinner like she wasn't like them; perfect in every way. She's going to snap under the pressure of her parents, and soon. Advantages: Her perky nature is going to gain her friends fast, and if she ends up deciding to compete, she'll be pretty viciously perky in nature. "Would you like muffins with that slit throat?" The other power she has is her physical competitiveness. She'll be perfect for a hit-and-run or some form of guerilla tactics. One final advantage is her trained skinny frame. Surviving without food won't be too hard, what with her near anorexia to begin with. Disadvantages: It's funny that such a usually strong young woman is self-conscious about her endowments, but that's just about how it goes. In some odd way, she's exceptionally vulnerable to her unknown sexuality's true identity, and might end up in the wrong situation while attempting to identify herself. Her skinny frame may also prove to be a bit bad, seeing as it will make her a seemingly easy target for her heavier fellow players. Number: Female Student no. 5 --- Designated Weapon: H&K 53 Conclusions: Confused about her sexual orientation and weilding a gun! Oh, the fun we shall have! She's got some advantages for sure in that she was an athlete, but somehow, I see her perky nature grinding on the nerves of another one of the competitors, and given the nature of this competition, annoyance can be the death of you. The above biography is as written by Aphrodite.. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: Killed by: '''Collar detonated '''Collected Weapons: '''H&K 53 (issued weapon) '''Allies: Enemies: Mid-game Evaluation: End-game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads The various threads that contained Annabelle. In order from first to finish. Pre-Game: *One Thing Only *Track Practice Version II: *Start for G5 *I Like Shopping! *The Wicked Game Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Annabelle Buchannon. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V2 Students